Riviera High
by Eden Raid
Summary: Deciding everyone needs some proper education in academics, Fia drags everyone, including Ein, to a high school called Riviera High. The most surprising thing is, the normal school days turn into some oddest days of their lives.
1. Registrations

**Disclaimers: I do not own Riviera or any of its contents.**

Warning: There are huge spoilers of a few characters in this fanfiction, so read by your own decision! Don't yell at me in any way if you got spoiled, and you didn't want to be, because I just warned you...

Chapter 1: Registrations

-----Riviera High-----

"Why are we even going there again...?" Ein moaned as Lina slapped her forehead by his question of boredom.

"Fia wants everyone to be smart! That's what Lina thinks." The archer explained as Fia looked over at their direction and nodded.

Serene sighed, "Well, just because she wants all of us to be smart... she's dragging all of us there! I mean, really, we're smart enough for ourselves, aren't we...?"

Hearing all of the complaints heard from Ein, Serene and Lina, the fencer made her way to the three of her companions. She was forced to go through a mob of other people, having to go all the way back, since she was up in the front. This is one thing why she didn't always wanted to be ahead; she was forced to go back most of the time she did go forward. As she finally reached the three complainers, she straightened her hair with her right hand as she eyed Lina, Serene, and then at Ein, last. Fia then gave a what looked like an angry and yet disappointed look.

"I had to wait for a long time in line to get all of us pending on the list! And we're still not exactly registered yet..." She gave a now complete sad look as Ein felt a little sweaty on the side.

Words than began tumbling out from his mouth, "W-well... if you tried so hard and used so much of your time, I guess I could give it a try."

Fia's face brightened up as Lina and Serene began to agree with what Ein had just said. Smiling, she once more got up in the front of the group. Just as soon as Fia was out of hearing range, Serene eyed Ein as Lina did the same. They began shooting words at him for why he had said such thing. What he had said had trapped the two into saying they agreed, since they weren't able to disagree to such a short speech. Soon enough, Ein was walking backwards, trying to get away from the two furious girls. But as he did this, he bumped into someone that was apparently behind him. He almost came tumbling down as the person from behind caught him. The hands seemed to be quite warm as they supported him up, and he turned to thank the person.

"Thanks-Cierra?" He was cut off from his appreciation as the one that had supported him appeared to be the scarlet witch.

Serene blinked a couple of times, "Did Fia bring you too?"

Cierra flashed a smile as she shook her head, "Not at all! I came by myself; Fia's idea is quite interesting."

Lina's jaws dropped as she tried her best to hide it. Serene was thinking if she had heard what Cierra had said correctly. Ein was literally hitting himself upside the head to see if he had heard correctly. Cierra gave a questioning look as she looked at the three, examining them back and forth. She did not understand why they were acting quite strangely, in her point of view. In fact, they all seemed not like themselves, and this quite worried her. But before she was able to say anything, the three were lost in the crowd of line, and she advanced. Soon enough, she had forgotten about their strange behavior.

"Serene, Ein, Lina! What are you all doing here?" A voice called out as Ein was the first one to turn.

"Oh, hi, Rose... Let me guess; Fia did it...?"

Rose nodded, "Actually, being a human that I am now, I decided I needed to learn a few things for basics of living."

The last of the archs made a face, "Are you sure? There's awfully a lot of people here... not everyone's going to be accepted."

The former familiar and cat made a worried look, "That's why... I'm kind of praying right now. See?" She pulled a rosary from her pocket, showing it to the three.

Ein blinked furiously, "Isn't that... Ledah's? He has one, right...? I mean, I gave him one for some apparent reason a few months ago when we first traveled together to Riviera... Before he died, I mean."

Rose looked back at the rosary, and suddenly shoved it back into her pocket. As she did this, she tried her best to give a fake laugh. A small sweatdrop was visible on the right side of her temple. Ein sighed as he began to walk away, with Lina trailing behind him, demanding that he gave her a ride by carrying her. Of course, the Grim Angel gave in as he began to carry her on his back, a few cracking noises being heard along with her shouts of joy. Serene was simple walking beside with Rose, discussing about who might and might not make it.

Serene began with the conversation, "Who do you think will make it? I'm not sure if everyone's going to go, but if everyone in our group did... I'm sure Fia, Cierra, and Ledah will definitely make it in."

The former cat nodded, "Yeah, considering Ledah knows so much stuff. I think he's the smartest boy in our entire group. But he's dead..."

The arch chuckled, "Hey, does that mean you're calling Ein, stupid?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

-----Riviera High-----

"Good morning, young lady. Name?" A man behind a counter asked Fia as she approached him.

She smiled, "Fia."

The man looked down the list he was reading, muttering her name repeatedly as he stopped mid-way, "Ah, here you are. You've been accepted. Please go to homeroom 101 for more details. It's right down the hall on the right, you can't miss it."

Fia thanked the man on the counter and started off to the room that he had instructed. As she did this, Ein had not realized he was right after her, and was in front of the man. Clueless of what to do, the Grim Angel waited for the man to say something. Who in the other hand, was waiting for him to say his own name to tell him if he was whether or not accepeted. The brown haired teenager began to recall his memory of what Fia had done, and quickly remembered the part in which the man had asked his name.

"Uh, my name, right...?" Ein asked, somewhat intimidated by his stupidity in such matter.

The man seemed quite irritated from the Grim Angel's ignorance of the other students being accepted as an example, "Yes... what is it?"

"Ein..." He almost squeaked as the man flipped down the list.

"Accepted; your homeroom is homeroom 103. Down the hall on your second left."

Rose's eyes widened, "It's a miracle you got accepted, Ein!"

Ein gave Rose a hurt look as he walked off to the instructed homeroom, like Fia. Rose was next, and she was also accepted, somehow. Her homeroom was the same as Fia, homeroom 101. Rose had walked off to her homeroom rather happily, compared to the other two. Serene soon found herself in homeroom 102, and Cierra was also in homeroom 101. It seemed Ein and Serene was alone so far. But soon enough, Ein had received company. Lina was also in homeroom 103, and she sat next to him on the mat on the ground, talking on and on about how nervous she was. But even though Serene was sure it was twenty minutes after, that no one else she knew was in the same homeroom as she.

It turned out she had thought too soon. Her proof of her mistake was shown as the door slid open just as the bell rang. Someone was in front of the door, half way in and out as the person was gasping for breath. Apparently, that someone had ran all the way from a mile or so to this building. The teacher of the homeroom 102 was staring at the tardy student with a rather irritated look. He ordered the student to sit as the person seemed to have spotted Serene, and rapidly sat next to her. As the person's facial expression was more visible, Serene's eyes widened.

"You!" Serene wasn't able to contain herself as the teacher stopped from taking roll and looked down at her.

"Please don't interrupt me. Anyhow, continuing on with roll... Serene?"

"Here..." The arch somewhat squeaked after her humiliation as the teacher looked at her with his piercing eyes once more.

He cleared his throat, "Take off your fake ears. They are disrupting the class."

A gasp almost escaped Serene's mouth. She had worn the cat ears her entire life, and she was now ordered to take them off. Not having any good reason to object to his orders, she began to move her hand to where her cat ears were. Just as the fingertips touched them, the person that had made her shout raised her hand, and the teacher pointed to her. The person looked down at Serene as the figure stood up, looking at the teacher.

"She has a good reason for not being able to take them off." The tardy student explained.

The teacher ignored the student, "Apparently, you two like being humiliated. Take off the stuff you're wearing; it's not Halloween."

"What did you say...?" The student asked, the eyes covered by the shadow of the figure's hair, and the voice was rather impatient.

"It's not Halloween; take off the wing costume."

The student raised a fist at the teacher's direction, "For your information, these wings are a part of me!"

The other students in the class began laughing at the tardy one, and the student sunk to the ground. Serene, feeling a bit sorry for the figure, got up and looked at the students, eyeing each one of them with a piercing look. But as she did this, she was able to hear one of the male students behind her gossiping about her. Apparently, she had not liked the subject they were talking about her, for it somewhat disturbed her. From what she was able to make out, she had heard rather odd things coming from the males' mouths.

"Dude, she's hot." One spoke as another chuckled,

"What about that chick with wings? She even has one eye covered with her huge bangs!" The second male gossiped on as the first spoke again,

"Nah, I prefer the one with cat ears!"

The second spoke up, "No, the one with wings. She's much cuter. Honestly, the one with cat ears has cloth wrapped around her ankles and wrists; it's like she's dressed as a half mummy for Halloween!"

Rather fed up with what the boys had to say, Serene whipped around and eyed the two of them. Her hands were reaching for the handle of her hidden scythe. But just at the tips of her fingers touched the handle of her heavy weapon, a powerful grip was on her wrists. Whirling around to see who was actually touching her, the owner of the grip let go. Serene's eyes somewhat showed a little anger as she backed up, and the males began to continue on,

"Seriously, the mummy girl is scared of the chick with wings! Did you see how she backed up when she grabbed her wrist?" The second male continued on,

"Maybe the one with wings wants to get us and doesn't want the cat ears to catch out attention! It's like, she wants both of us to herself...!"

Suddenly, Serene's eyes were burning with anger as she practically stomped her way towards the two males. The teacher continously ordered the two of them to sit down, her including the tardy student with wings. Both disobeyed as the winged student tried to get a grip on Serene again, but she slapped her hand away everytime she got near. Serene was now in front of the boys, who were looking up at her with a wide grin spread across their arrogant face. Her face beginning to become warmer with anger, she finally pulled out her huge scythe successfully as she was about to swing it down onto the boys' sides, attempting to cut them.

"Ah!" The two males managed just as a clashing noise was heard.

"That would be enough, Serene." The winged student said as Serene opened her eyes to see an axe shaped weapon clashing with her scythe.

Serene frowned, "Malice, what do you think you're doing? They're gossping about us!"

Malice kept her usual sharp look, "I'm well aware of that. I do want to kill them as much as you do, but there's no reason to kill. Now, if you want me to kill you like I should've long ago with Skadi, then feel free to continue to try to fight off the power of my diviner."

Taking a few steps back in defeat, Serene placed away her scythe. Malice did the same by placing her Skadi away, and placed her right hand under her bang over her right eye. She brushed it aside, only to have the bushel of hair come back to the side over her right eye. It was always that way. Malice only brushed it aside to have it fluffed and go back to its original position, covering her eye. No one exactly understood why she wanted her right eye covered, or why she even had such huge bangs in the first place. The males stared it awe at Malice and Serene.

"Dude, that cat eared cutie can wield a giant scythe like a grim reaper! And her name was Serene, right...? What a cute name, to fit her appearance too!"

The second male spoke once more, "Well, did you check out that winged chick? She protected us! And she wields a giant axe too. Her name was Malice, or something like that, right? That's an even better name than Serene!"

Malice turned to the two males, "If you wish, I can swiftly slash both your heads off this instant. Is that what you want?"

The two students looked at one another before they furiously shook their head. Grinning as she pulled half of herself back up, she looked back at Serene, who was walking over to the door. Sliding the door open with ferocity, Serene scowled at the two boys as she continued to ignore the teacher's commands.

"I'm getting out of here! I knew it, Fia's idea was just not a cooperation with me." She muttered before she slammed the door, stomping out.

Malice's face returned with her sharp look as she looked back at the teacher, "If you will allow me, I will fetch her." With that, she flew out, while quickly sliding the door open during the journey.

"You saw that? She could actually fly! And I thought that those wings were fake!" One of the students spoke with awe as Malice returned with Serene in her right hand's grip.

"Let go! I don't want to be here!" Serene shouted as she was soon shushed with Malice standing next to her, both standing with water buckets in each of their grasp outside in the hall.

-----Riviera High-----

"Lina." The teacher spoke as she looked around for the archer's hand to sprout up and a shout of appearance.

"Here!" Lina said with excitement in her voice as she furiously waved her hand in the air, with Ein covering his face with his hands to spare the humiliation.

The teacher flashed a smile at Lina, "Good. Now... Ein?"

"Here..." Ein muttered just loudly enough for the teacher to hear.

-----Riviera High-----

"Fia, Cierra, and Rose?" The teacher spoke in multitude like she always did as three hands shot up.

The three girls spoke in unison, "Here."

As the teacher finished up calling up her rounds, she walked over to her table. When she arrived to her destination, she dropped down the list with her students' names enrolled. Clearing her throat, she was about to say something as she dropped her pencil. Bending down to pick it up, Fia began to wonder what she was about to say. Rose and Cierra were wondering the same thing, being quite the trio they were. As the teacher securily placed her pencil onto the table, she cleared her throat once more. The teacher than looked out at the door, apparently waiting for someone to arrive or so. But after a few seconds of looking out, she turned back to face her students in her homeroom as she began to explain her actions.

"Actually, one of the graduated college student is supposed to be here... but I'm afraid he or she is late." She looked down at the paper, which apparently had the information of the student.

Fia gave a confused look, "He or she...? Can't you make out the student's gender just by the name?"

The teacher sighed, "Well, this name sounds like it can be a girl's and a guy's..."

Cierra, deciding to investigate further in than Fia spoke, "What's the student's name, may I ask?"

Just as the scarlet witch had said this, the door slid open rather quickly. As everyone watched the door sliding open, it revealed a student, whose appearance and such was covered by the door's shadow and the bookshelf that stood next to it. But as the student stepped in, it was clear that he or she was wearing red shoes, most likely made of leather. And just as the whole entire figure went inside the classroom, he or she walked over to the teacher. Suddenly, Fia, Cierra, and Rose perked up.

"I apologize for my tardy appearance." The graduated student spoke as the teacher smiled.

"There's no problem at all, Ledah."

"Ah! Ledah!" Rose suddenly shouted as she jumped up from her seat on the ground.

Fia gave a surprised look as she got up also, "Is that really you? But we thought... didn't Malice...?"

Cierra also gave a look like Fia as she got up as the duo, "I thought so too."

Ledah was in his normal robe like clothing. All red, with a few white clothing here and there. The teacher looked at Ledah, and then back at the three girls. Giving a confused look, she decided to not take part in the conversation. Just like the particular males from homeroom 102, a few males of homeroom 101 began to gossip on. Except this time, it was rather a bit too disturbing-especially for Ledah himself.

"Doesn't that graduated student look...?" A male started as another spoke up in a loud whisper,

"Yeah, yeah, I agree; she has that sharp look and everything! Including wings! I'm already starting to like her!"

Suddenly, Ledah's eyes turned to the two males, "You are calling yourself gay." He simply stated as the males perked up with surprise.

Rose ran up to the winged human, "I thought you were dead, Ledah!"

The room grew quiet. The teacher gasped as the rest of the students stared up at Rose, as if she was crazy. Fia and Cierra simply placed their hand on their chest, waiting for Ledah's full explanation. But before he was able to say anything, the teacher rose from her desk, and managed to form a fake smile to cover up her surprised look.

"It isn't Halloween, please take off the costume of the wing and such, Ledah. Also, Rose, why are you calling Ledah... dead?"

Ledah kept his sharp look like Malice had usually did, "These wings are a part of me, and it cannot be separated," He lightly clenched his fists, "I may have to explain, I see. You see, after I had died, my soul was wondering around, lost in the depths of the world. Hector, realizing this, attempted to reach out for my soul to use as a sacrifice to revive Seth, along with the other souls collected by Malice. Somehow, my soul wasn't quite captured by the traitrous magi, and I met Ursula, during one of my escapes from Hector's traps. She supported me by giving me a complete body to transfer my soul into, which turned out to look exactly as my former body in which I was born with. But she did not permit me to go and help you and Ein."

"Wow, Ledah, you talk so much now!" Rose commented.

"I apologize, but I have spoken too much already. I shall keep somewhat silent for now." He replied to her rather heart stabbing comment.

The teacher looked at Ledah, "I don't know what has gotten in your head to make up such foolish fairy tales... and how can the fake wings not be separated? If you won't do it, I will have to do it myself."

With that, the teacher made her way behind Ledah. Reaching out for the wings, when her finger made contact, it slightly flinched, shaking. Backing up with surprise, the teacher began to think she was going crazy, and seeing things. Reaching out again, a few black feathers fell from his wing this time. After trying a couple more times, only to be interrupted by either a feather falling or the flinching wing, the teacher had produced a frown on her face.

"Stop this foolish play now! Remove it at once before I cut it up."

Ledah looked back at Fia, Cierra, and Rose, who all shrugged except for the witch, waiting for him to make his own move, "Did someone call me?" A voice suddenly spoke as a Malice carrying two water buckets, each on one hand barged into the room.

"Malice! I thought you were dead too!"

Malice smirked, "My soul wasn't quite exactly sacrificed all the way. A portion of it survived, and I received my own body like Ledah did."

The male Grim Angel turned to Rose, "Although that it was only a fraction of her soul survived, she has become quite odd and not herself."

The deceived female scowled, "I heard that, Ledah..."

Ignoring the fake Grim Angel, Ledah looked around, shifting his eyes, "I wonder how surprised Ein would be..." He said out loud as Rose raised a brow arrogantly,

"He'll be so surprised his head will pop out!"

**Chapter 1, finished: Just a notice, everyone except for Malice, Ledah, and Cierra are freshman. Why? Malice was at school three years earlier than the others, Ledah graduated college due to his extreme intelligency, and Cierra's intelligency is quite surperior compared to the other main party members. Anyhow, if you want to know the characters' status so far, or if you just skipped right down here without reading, this is a short summary bio of the characters so far by the end of this chapter.**

**Character status:**

**Name: Ein(Echtel)  
Year: Freshman  
Weapon: Einher Jar(left in his dorm)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Dorm: Dorm 57  
Homeroom: Homeroom 103  
Location: Homeroom 103, being somewhat embarrassed by Lina's actions**

**Name: Fia  
Year: Freshman  
Weapon: Silver Rapier(left in her dorm)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Dorm: Dorm 55  
Homeroom: Homeroom 101  
Location: Homeroom 101, questioning Ledah of his status of how he was revived**

**Name: Lina  
Year: Freshman  
Weapon: Lightning Bow(hidden somewhere with her)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Dorm: Dorm 58  
Homeroom: Homeroom 103  
Location: Homeroom 103, waving historically with excitement**

**Name: Serene  
Year: Freshman  
Weapon: Hell Scythe(hidden somewhere with her)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Dorm: Dorm 49  
Homeroom: Homeroom 102  
Location: Outside of homeroom 102, standing out in hall, holding two heavy water buckets**

**Name: Cierra  
Year: Sophmore  
Weapon: Ruby Staff(left in her dorm)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Dorm: Dorm 50  
Homeroom: Homeroom 101  
Location: Homeroom 101, questioning Ledah of his staus of how he was revived**

**Name: Malice  
Year: Senior  
Weapon: Skadi(hidden somewhere with her)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Dorm: Dorm 51  
Homeroom: Homeroom 102  
Location: Homeroom 101, questioning if someone called her while holding two heavy water buckets**

**Name: Ledah  
Year: College graduate  
Weapon: Lorelei(hidden somewhere with him)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Dorm: Dorm 56(for current residence in school)  
Homeroom: Homeroom 101(for current residence in helping teachers)  
Location: Homeroom 101, explaining of his revival by Ursula**

**Chapter 2, summary: The hero and heroines of Riviera is off to their dorm, with a few of them in a pickle of great trouble. But how much worse can it get when a bully steps in their event...? And how did Lina and Serene suddenly become so popular all of a sudden? And... Malice, no stealing souls, you stole enough already a few months ago and gave them to that midget Hector! Also, why's Ledah acting so different from his... normal self? Coming up next, Chapter 2 of Riviera High; Time out, released in two days!**


	2. Time out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riviera at all! Although I wish I owned Ledah... and Malice.**

**Warning: More spoilers of the characters are bound to be released here! Especially Ledah's, of what he gave up, since it'll be mentioned throughout the chapter. Anyhow, I'm not sure if there are any more huge spoilers other than what Ledah gave up to be an Grim Angel, but enjoy this new chapter of Riviera High!**

**To Mushrooms R' Us and Nomad Soldier: Yes, I'm aware they're not cat ears. But the people in the fanfiction in Chapter 1 refered to them as Cat ears, so I kept it that way to let readers understand that I'm talking about Serene's hat... it is a hat, right...?**

**To Feral Pheonix: Never heard of that story... anyhow, I looked back on the first chapter, and I guess there is a little RosexLedah... although I have a feeling this fanfiction won't have any pairings, unless you count the dances they go to.  
**

Chapter 2: Time out!

-----Riviera High-----

It had been a week ever since Ein and the others were accepted to their new high school. The wingless angel had still not met Ledah after all this time, and was never notified that he was even alive to start off. Due to this, Ein was quite confused whenever Rose, Cierra, and Fia spoke of someone using the term 'he', rather than the person's actual name. But he was too busy trying to make sure he wasn't embarrassed by Lina to think carefully on what they had been talking about. After all, Lina was quite active, especially when it came to physical education part of the school. She was possibly the best of that particular class, for she was able to jump over high walls that not many were able to with ease. Some other physical education activities were of ease for her, when some found it rather extremely hard.

"I'm bored..." Ein muttered as the bell rang and he walked out from the gym in his regular cloths.

"It's break; go find something entertaining to do." A voice spoke from behind him as the wingless angel jumped up in surprise.

"That voice! Ledah...?" He replied to no one in particular as he turned to see no one around him, except for the students that were walking out of the gym.

Suddenly, another voice yelled out, "Oh, Ein! There you are!"

Realizing that it was Lina, Ein prepared himself for a defense in humiliation as he turned to face her. However, he was taken by surprise by what he saw.

There was Lina, with a few boys behind, in front, and around her. They were all asking her something at the same time, which confused Ein's head greatly. But the wingless angel was forced to wait for Lina as the boys began to approach him also while following her. This, caused their voices to become much louder and somewhat echoed in the poor angel's head. But, Ein was able to catch one of the males speaking,

"Hey, Lina, go to the dance with me!" One shouted as another was heard,

"No, she's going with me!"

Ein gave a surprised look as he soon found himself in front of the boy surrounded Lina, "Seems like you've become really popular in one day, Lina!"

The archer blushed slightly as she began to play with her fingers, "But I still need a dance partner... for the upcoming dance."

One of the boys pushed Ein away slightly, "You should've seen her at P.E.! Her archery skills were amazing!"

"That's because I am a archer!" Lina spoke loud enough for everyone to hear as the boys continued their shrieking of asking her out.

Backing up a couple of steps, Ein began to walk away. He was soon running over to his next period, completely forgetting there was only a short five minute period to get to the next class. Unfortunately for him, his next class was all the way on the other side of campus of where he currently was. So, sad enough for him, he was tardy one minute, and was still counted as late. Instead of being in class learning, Ein was forced outside, having to stay out there for three minutes as a punishment. But as he did so, he was somewhat lucky, for he heard the same voice again,

"Ein, you shouldn't be late next time. Next time you are, which counts for next period as well, you'll receive a good smacking from me."

Ein turned and turned, but didn't see anyone. It was most likely that the person that had said that had left right after he had said it. Or it was possible that he was going crazy and hearing things. Literally hitting himself upside the head again which he had done a few minutes ago, he spotted a familiar person walking down the path with books in the person's hand. Finding nothing else to do, Ein called out to the familiar person,

"Malice, is that really you?" He yelled as the black winged female turned around.

"Ein, how nice to see you!" She yelled back sarcastically.

The wingless angel gave a hurt look once more, "W-wait... I thought you were dead!"

"That's what the arch said also... I lived, alright? And so is the other one."

Ein blinked a couple of times, "The other one?"

"You'll see." With that, Malice took off, and it was clear to Ein that she was taking a several things to what seemed like the office.

Being so absorbed into talking, Ein had not realized he had been outside for about ten minutes. This, caused him even more trouble when he quickly went back in. But being so much in trouble, he had not realized another person in there that he knew. Of course, that person was looking at Ein, with a face that showed humiliation. He had done the same thing when Lina was waving historically in the homeroom Ein was assigned. The teacher began to talk more and more of the wingless angel to mend his tardiness in many ways, which soon got on the angel's nerves. But being a polite young man he was, he kept quiet, not wishing to contain himself in any more trouble in any way.

"Got it now, Ein?" The teacher asked as she waited for Ein to reply.

"Yes..." He managed as he was ordered to sit near the back.

"Ein, you got so busted!" Hissed a student that sat next to him as he turned to face the particular classmate, but before he was able to say anything, his eyes widened,

"You and I are classmates, Serene...?"

Serene nodded, "You met Malice, right? I saw her through the window."

As Ein nodded in reply also, the last of the archs smacked her forehead a little too hard. The smack made a rather loud noise, and all the students in the classroom looked at her. A few sweatdrops visible on her, Serene quickly hid her hand under her desk, playing with her fingers, trying to rid of the humiliation that rose in her. The teacher was looking at both Serene and Ein with impatience as she took a deep breath, and continued on with her teachings. Ein simply looked down at his table, trying his best to ignore the glares and laughs he was receiving from the other students in the room. Until, that is, the teacher finally spoke in terms not involving the teaching,

"Where is she...?" She muttered loud enough for the students to hear as Serene's head perked up.

"Who are you waiting for?" She asked as the teacher sighed,

"Apparently, a senior named Malice. She's expected to be here any minute now..."

As if on cue, the door flung open, revealing Malice. Serene was quite surprised that Malice was still walking around with her wings in full view. The last of the archs, on the other hand, somehow made her hair to slightly cover the ears. It still showed a little, but it was not recognizable unless you were to look directly at her in the front. Even with her hair in a little differnet style, she still looked almost exactly like her old self. Excluding the hat that she wore.

"Sorry if I'm late." Malice apologized in advance as the teacher shook her head.

"Not at all. You're a few minutes earlier, actually. The more help I can receive then."

"This is going to be a long period...!" Serene hissed in her whisper to no one in particular as her eyes were burning with anger, which extremely freaked out Ein.

It seemed that Malice was mainly there to support the teacher with the neccessary materials. Which wasn't a surprise, considering that it was the first day of school for that particular year, and there were many students. This was why Malice had been holding the books. To show the office and get a few other same copies of the books. When she had entered the room, she had about twenty books in each hand, which totalled up to fourty. Of course, she was somehow carrying them with ease, which showed how strong females were able to get at times. Ein noted that in a part of his mind; to not mess with Malice, especially since she somehow seemed more hyper than she was long ago.

* * *

"Yes, it's over! Finally!" Serene shouted in joy as she left the room, just to bump into someone. 

"Watch it!" The person shouted as Serene took a step back.

The person she had bumped into was rather huge. A little shorter than Ein, but as wide as a cart. Well, in Ein's point of view, he was as wide as such object. To Serene, he seemed more like as wide as a desk in width. Crossing her arms, Serene shot back an answer,

"Why don't you watch it? You can't just stand right in front of the door!"

"Aw, calm down. It's ruining your cute looks." The 'wide' one stated as he placed a hand on Serene's shoulder, who swatted it away.

"Don't touch me, fat freak." She shotted once more as Ein winced at the jabbing comment.

"What did you say?" The 'fat freak' questioned as he stomped over to Serene, pushing Ein onto the ground in the process.

He attempted to swing a punch on her, but being quite a fast person she was, Serene dodged with ease. Also the fact that he was rather huge decreased his speed. Serene backed up, just to have her wrist grabbed by someone else.

Whirling around, she saw another one that somewhat looked like the 'fat freak', but a little different. He was as skinny as a pole, and as tall as the second period teacher, who was about six feet. Due to his being totally opposite in size from the other male, Serene also gave him a differnet 'sobriquet' to go along with.

"Like I said to the other guy, don't touch me, stick pole!" Serene shouted from disgust as she kicked his shin.

"What's going on here?" Malice's voice was heard from inside the room as she entered the outer area.

"Serene, you having trouble with those wimps? Just kick them in their weak spot." She added as Serene suddenly tensed.

"I-I have some pride, you know!" Serene shouted in objection as the female shrugged.

"Do as you wish." With that, she went over to the two bullies, and smacked them upside the head, "You should know better than to pick on freshmens. You're juniors, and you're actually supposed to be in college with your age."

The fat freak made a face, "Whatever, hag."

Malice froze, "What did you call me...? Come up to me and say that again...!"

"I said hag. Hag, hag, hag, hag, hag!"

That was enough to trigger Malice's newly formed anger. She raised a fist and sent it to the fat freak's stomach, causing him to groan in pain as he bent down. The other, stick pole, charged to her, and she sent this time, a smack onto his face. The spot she had slapped him on, which happened to be over his left eye, was completely purplish like a bruise. She walked over to them, smirking.

"Now... what should I do with you? Take your souls perhaps?"

"Steal souls? You're talking like a mental retard!" Fat freak spoke, giving Malice an idiotic grin.

"I used to do that... but you won't believe me... you people don't believe about the things Ein, Serene and I went through. So, should I take your's first, O fat one?"

"No, no, no, no, no! No soul stealing, Malice!" Ein shouted as he made his way towards her, but the stick pole knocked him over, causing him to fall to the floor face first.

"Actually... I miss getting souls. I really want to get one to just play around with... Oh, well. I guess it's a bad thing," She turned to the bullies, "You got lucky."

* * *

Soon enough, it was lunch after two more periods, and Ein was walking down the lunch line, his lunch in hand. He chose to buy a small cup noodle, since he wasn't so sure which food to eat. Serene and the others had gotten the normal dish, meat with rice. But Malice and Ledah, who Ein still didn't know was alive, wasn't seen at the lunch area. 

"Hey, Ein, want to eat by us?" A male asked as Ein shrugged,

"Sure."

"Hey... I've been meaning to ask you... Dance is in a week, who's your partner?" The same male asked, and the wingless angel was taken by surprise,

"Er... I don't have one yet." He spoke in defeat.

The boy sighed, "Well, you should either try your best to get Lina or Serene to go to the dance with you."

Ein's eyes lit up, "You know them?"

"Those two are freshmens, but they're already popular! Lina is said to be a very atheletic girl, and Serene is said to be a very tough girl for someone that cute." He pointed towards where Lina and Serene were sitting with the other females, including Cierra.

"Well, I knew them before we even came to this highschool... I think we're just friends." Ein explained as the male looked at him wide-eyed.

"You knew them before you guys came here? Then you have a better chance than anyone to get one of them as prom dates!"

"Erm, it's okay..."

* * *

As this was happening, two certain people were sitting in a room, alone. One was eating a regular lunch meal while the other was simply sitting there, not eating a single bite. The one eating rose her head up, looking up at the one who didn't even appear to be starving. 

"Aren't you going to eat, Ledah?" She asked as the male looked at her.

"Is that a problem? Why do I have to eat, Malice?"

Malice sighed, "You know, you really kind of turned out different than from when I remember you."

"Well, just next time you speak to me, don't really ask me obvious questions. Think of something that would be hard to answer, or something." Ledah explained, producing a smile.

Malice choked from the water she was drinking, "You smiled!"

**Chapter 2, finished: I'm so sorry for the late update! I did finish it late at night yesterday and was about to upload it, but my account suddenly went crazy and said I had to log in to save, when I was already logged in! And then because of that screen, I lost about half the chapter! But anyhow, the chapter's been uploaded... finally. Now, the character statuses!**

**Chapter status:**

**Name: Ein(Echtel)  
Weapon: Einher Jar(left in his dorm)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Location: Lunch table, discussing of a prom date**

**Name: Fia  
Weapon: Silver Rapier(left in her dorm)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Location: Lunch table, eating and talking with other females  
**

**Name: Lina  
Weapon: Lightning Bow(hidden somewhere with her)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Location: Lunch table, eating and talking with other females  
**

**Name: Serene  
Weapon: Hell Scythe(hidden somewhere with her)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Location: Lunch table, eating and talking with other females  
**

**Name: Cierra  
Weapon: Ruby Staff(left in her dorm)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Location: Lunch table, eating and talking with other females  
**

**Name: Malice  
Year: Senior  
Weapon: Skadi(hidden somewhere with her)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Location: Empty room, surprised and choking to death that Ledah smiled  
**

**Name: Ledah  
Year: College graduate  
Weapon: Lorelei(hidden somewhere with him)  
Clothing: Regular clothing  
Location: Empty room, looking at the choking and surprised Malice  
**

**Chapter 3, summary: For the past week, everyone's been looking for a prom partner, and lots of guys are going after Serene, Lina, and for some odd reason, Malice. Almost everyone has a partner right before the day of the dance... but Ein still needs one. Where can he get a partner? Find out next on Chapter 3: Prom date, released in possibly three days!**


	3. Prom date

**To Biggoron, Bec and Swordust: Thank you, and I updated again, like promised! Fia, eh..? I'll try to think of something everyone might be okay with.**

**To DreamerDesSonges: Actually, I really meant the head popping out for Ein at the end of Chapter 1. He'll be really surprised, that's why.**

**To Feral Phoenix: I read the translation and heard Chapter 1 and Chapter 4 in voice. I just love the way Malice says 'Uryaa!" in Chapter 4!**

Chapter 3: Prom date

It had been a week since the madness of the bullies, soul-stealing, fighting over prom dates, and whatnot. Ein still had to look for a prom date, since his new friends were nagging him to do so. He had not planned on actually going to such dance, but the friends' nagging and somewhat forced him to play along and go. Many suggested Fia, for whenever he was around her and associating, many found them as a 'cute' couple. This, of course, made Ein blush madly and stomp off to cool down... mainly in the bathroom.

"Where am I going to find a partner...?" Ein muttered to himself in the bathroom as a voice spoke,

"Shouldn't you call it, prom 'date'?"

Ein jumped up at the voice, "Malice? Hey! Are you... in... the boys' bathroom...?"

"Of course not, you dimwit! I'm not THAT nuts to barge into the men's private toilet! I'm right around at the door! Your moaning and groaning can be heard you know!" Malice shrieked, apparently mad at the wingless angel's prediction.

After apologizing repeatedly, Ein was demanded by Malice to come out. But as soon as he did so, he received a smack on the head, and quite a beating. Next thing he knew, Ein's right eye was black, and several bruises and scratches were visible on his arms and legs, with a little gash on his left cheek. Sighing, he watched Malice leave furiously, stomping away as she was soon surounded by a mob of crazy high school males.

"Hey, Malice! Want to be my prom date?" One asked as another shoved him away.

"No, me! Right, right? Oh, come on! You're not going with that blonde guy again, are you? He's so... inactive! Isn't it boring to go with him? You and he just stood there the entire time and never danced!"

Another nodded, "That's right! Dump him! Go with me!"

"No, me!"

"Me! Not him!"

"Silence, O Crazed Ones!" Malice shouted as the males calmed down.

The female took a deep breath before speaking, "Alright. One; I'm not planning on going to the dance. Two; I ain't interested in you guys. Three; I ain't interested in you guys. Four; I ain't interested in you guys. Five; I AIN'T INTERESTED IN YOU GUYS!" Malice then stomped off more, "And don't think I'm mad at you! I'm just mad at that dimwit over there!" She pointed to Ein, who started running off.

"Did you hear that? If we beat him up, maybe she'll be interested in going with us after all! After him!"

"AH!" Ein screamed throughout the entire school campus, running around the school in circles with a huge mob of 'O Crazed Ones' chasing him.

Soon enough, Ein had slumped onto the bed in his dorm. Now he had two black eyes, each with a unpleasant feeling. His left arm was rendered useless, and his right arm was simply 'hanging around', dropped against his side. His legs were actually in the best condition compared to the other parts of his body; extremely numb. About twenty boys had chased him down, and about thirty went tackling him like he was a football player. Or maybe simply something that was ready to be squashed like the vegetable.

Ein sighed, "Why me...? And what did they meant about the 'blonde guy'...? Inactive...? Never danced...?" It hit him.

"No, it can't be...! I mean, he's dead, right? Wait... Malice was dead too, but she somehow got back to life, and suddenly became a sugar container! Maybe Ledah is alive, after all!"

As if on cue, the door slammed open, "BINGO, BABY!" Malice shouted in the top of her lungs as Ein yelped and nearly fell of his bed facefirst.

"... Bingo, baby...?" Ein repeated as Malice smirked.

"THIS is who I went to the prom with last year, since anyone in high school or above grade, including college, can go!" With that, she seemed to tug something towards the door, "Come on, you know you're heavy! You have all that... cloth on! Let me see... a white ruffle thing that makes you look like a girl, a priestESS like gown that makes you look like a girl, white gloves that make you look like a girl, blonde hair that makes you look like a girl, red clothing that makes you look like a girl. HOW MANY THINGS ARE YOU WEARING, FOR THE GODS' SAKE?" Malice shouted as she finally managed to tug the 'object', which ended up ramming face first onto the dorm door.

"Malice... you may stop now," The 'face-smashed' person exclaimed as it revealed to be none other than Ledah, "My nose almost started bleeding..."

"Ledah! You're alive!" Ein shouted as he rushed over to him.

"And...?" The solitary angel asked as he waited for Ein to continue on.

"And?" Ein repeated cluelessly.

Ledah gave an uneasy look, "You irresponsible brat, being late to your second period like that...! I'll give you your punishment anyway!" With that, he literally smacked Ein with one of his wings.

"Owwwww! You know that hurts, Ledah! Your wings are s-t-r-o-n-g! And h-e-a-v-y!"

Malice gave a look of triumph, "See? I TOLD you that you were heavy! Especially with those wings!"

Later on, Ledah had finally managed to punish Malice and Ein enough to make them shut their mouth once and for all for that moment. But by that time of result, Malice's robe was a mess, all wrinkled, and Ein was more of a mess than ever before. Especially after the beating of the 'O Crazed Ones'.

"Anyhow... Ein, you need a prom date, correct?" Ledah questioned as Ein slowly nodded, "Go with Fia." He suddenly spoke.

"What? Why?" Ein asked as the solitary angel gave his usual, irritated look, which the wingless angel never saw, but the female angel always saw it.

"You two are such a cute couple, that's why! I'm sure Serene and Lina are already taken! Cierra's too old for you. Ledah's a guy, so going with him will make you gay. I don't want to go with you, because I ain't interested in you. See? A perfect match!" Malice explained.

Ein raised a brow, "When did you memorize everyone's name like that?"

Malice frowned, "I just memorized it by looking at the student list, you skinny moron."

"Enough with the name calling." Ledah spoke as Ein and Malice looked at him.

"Screw you!" They both said as the inactive one took a step back to avoid the complete, loud volume of the two's voices combined.

"How about...," Ledah started, "Screw YOU." With that, he gripped onto a chair in Ein's dorm and smacked Malice and the wingless angel with the 'weapon'.

"OW!" Ein shouted.

"OWIE!" Malice shouted.

"You're mean!" They both yelled as Ledah began to walk off.

"Like I had said... go with Fia. She's the only one that will most likely be open." He flashed a smile just before leaving.

Ein was frozen. Completely frozen like a statue. As if he was placed into an freezer for one hundred hours, and never taken out until centuries later. His jaws were dropped with surprise, and he didn't even blink after twenty seconds. Malice was smacking him on the cheek to bring him back to his senses, but Ein was frozen stiff.

"You big headed, moron! Come back to this world, will ya?" Malice shrieked as she gave Ein a final smack on the heavily bruised eye.

"Did I just see what I saw, oh, gods?" Ein questioned as he looked up at the ceiling, mainly meaning to look at the sky.

"Yes, you just saw what you just saw, now come back to this world already! Riviera to amnesia boy!" She began to wave her hands in front of the boy's face.

"Okay, okay! I get the message..."

"But now! Get yourself Fia to become a prom date with!"

"You too...?" Ein muttered as Malice gave him a death glare.

"Yes, got a problem with that, pal?" She questioned as Ein furiously shook his head.

Soon enough, Ein and Malice had found Fia in her dorm, apparently getting ready for the prom. This made Ein intimidated, thinking she already had someone to go with. Malice simply dragged the wingless angel into Fia's room after she opened it from the angel's loud knocking.

"Hey, Fia, are you going with anyone to the prom?" Malice asked as Fia shook her head.

"Actually; no. Is there someone that would like to go with me that you know of...?"

Malice nodded, "Ein." She pulled him up to meet with Fia face to face.

Fia began to blush furiously, like she always did when she was talking about something to Ein, "O-oh, really...? Do you really want to go to the prom together, Ein...?"

Ein gulped, "S-s-s-s-ure."

"Great! Thank you so much, Ein! I'll see you tomorrow here...!" The fencer replied in a rather quick tone as she almost slammed the door due to nervousness.

On the other hand, Ein was burning like a boiling pot, "Happy, Malice? I just got my face almost squashed like Ledah's!"

As if on cue, the solitary angel came into view, "Mind talking about me again?" He threatened as Ein began to walk away.

"No thanks..." The wingless one responded as he walked off.

Ein was now back in his dorm, after avoiding a few of the members of the 'O Crazed Ones' club. He was feeling much better than before, and was wondering about the prom. What if he was to embarrass himself in front of everyone? Surely, since it was the first prom, Ein wouldn't forget himself of humiliating himself, if he did. Burying his face in his pillow, Ein sighed and looked at his almost bare closet. What was he even supposed to wear? But just as if a certain angel knew of his clothing problems, there was a knock heard.

"Coming..." Ein opened the door, only to meet a Ledah who was holding something in his hand.

"Ledah, what are you-"

"You need cloths, correct? This will fit." Ledah practically shoved a set of clothing into Ein's hands as he closed the door for Ein and walked off.

"What was that all about...? And why did he give me cloths to wear...? Is he some kind of mind-reader or something...?"

Ein looked down, his head dropped, "Some crazy school..."

**Chapter 3, finished: I know this chapter was weird! I ran out of how Ein should get his prom date and stuff! Maybe the date will change throughout the next chapter, never know! Anyhow... yeah... And no more character statuses! If you read the fanfiction, you should know what everyone's doing, heheh...! Also... I know this chapter was short; my apologies!  
**

**Chapter 4, summary: Ein has got a date, and Ledah has strangely read his mind and provided him with cloths. But Ein's real question is: When did Ledah ever have clothings other than his usual ones? And where did he get his sense of style for cloths? Anyhow... it's time to pick up Fia for the prom, Ein!  
**


	4. The voice!

**To the reviewers: One of you likes LedahxMalice! I have a fanlisting based on that pairing; go, go, go and join! Okay, enough of my stupidity. Here's the next chapter, but I'm afraid I'll have to make shorter chapters from now. I'm sort of lazy in writing once it gets about a week old. Also... I deeply apologize for my late update!  
**

Chapter 4:Sense of Style

Ein stepped out from the closet, and examined himself in front of mirror that was on the door. He was wearing a rather 'fancy' clothing, compared to his old ones. Ledah had certainly picked out the right cloths to give him, since it did fit him well, like the older one had claimed. But one question was on Ein's mind...,

_How on Riviera did Ledah get his hands on such good clothing!_

"Because it used to be mine." Ledah's voice suddenly spoke as Ein jumped up.

"You knew what I was thinking!" He questioned, alarmed.

Ledah closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them, "You fool. You said it out loud. In fact, everyone in the hall was able to hear you."

"O-oh..." Was all Ein managed, _I'm such an idiot..._

"Yes, you can be at times."

"Huh!" Ein yelped as the solitary angel shook his head.

"You spoke out loud again."

Soon enough, Ein had 'forced' Ledah to leave his dorm, literally pushing him out. As soon as he knew no one was around, he almost slammed the door closed, and looked around. How on Riviera was Ein going to handle this? First, he had to get rid of his nervousness to go to the prom. Second, he had to pick up Fia without making her angry by being late. Third, he had to get rid of his nervousness to go to the prom. Four, he had to go without embarrassing himself. Five, he had to get rid of his nervousness to go to the prom. Oh, and did he mention that he had to get rid of his nervousness?

"Argh, I don't want to go to the prom so early in the year!" Ein practically yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow he had his face against.

"Ein..." Fia's voice rang out as a knock was heard from the door.

"Uh, yeah...?" He answered back.

"It's almost time... to go to the prom." Her voice replied, and Ein practically yelped as he jumped out of his bed.

He gulped, literally, "I-I'll be there!" With that said, he opened the door.

Fia was wearing an elegant, mint green gown, that reached down to her ankles. She had a puff-sleeve, like her original clothing, but the sleeves only reached half-way to her elbows. Her green hair was let loose like always, but her black bow was still there, and her hair seemed much more silky and shiny than before. Was it just Ein, or did Fia look... extraordinary?

Fia blushed at Ein, who was examining her new gown, "U-um... you look great, Ein."

"Uh? O-oh! Yeah, you do look great!" Ein replied, saying whatever came to mind and literally kicking himself fifty times, _Grrr, regain your courage...! Wait... since when did I go 'grrr'? Now I'm starting to sound like Rose! Noooo!_

"Ein, is something the matter?" Fia asked, realizing that Ein had not heard a single word she had said up 'til that moment.

"H-h-huh? Um, let's go, Fia!"

"Okay..."

As soon as the two arrived near the entrance of the prom 'building', they realized that the line was yet still long. But as soon as they were half way down the line to get in, which was only about five couples away, Ein yelped as he heard a familiar voice shouting out his name.

"Hey, Ein!"

The wingless angel jumped up in surprise again, almost trembling. Fia tipped her head in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, rather concerned for the wingless Asgardian.

"That voice..."

Fia nodded slowly, "what about the voice that called you...?"

"It's...,"

"Ein! You deaf! Answer me!" The voice screeched out again as Ein covered his ears in pain.

"Malice."

**Chapter 4, finished:Hahah, I know the chapter was short. Hey, I have tons of homework now! And I hate it more than I ever did! Forgive me, since the chapters, like I mentioned before, will be shorter from now.  
**

**Chapter 5, summary:Malice is there... but she's not going to the dance. Instead, she's one of those 'watch' people to make sure no one does anything stupid. Now... how harsh will she be as Ein and Fia try to enjoy their little 'dance'?  
**


	5. Malice's Horror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera or Atlus. If I did, chaos would be formed, due to lack of my imagination and updating skills. Yup, and to say someone said I could be a game designer. > **

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooo evil for not updating when everyone wanted me to. Please don't kill me. O.O I keep losing interest in writing this chapter after I write about one sentence! I don't know why! And my school's killing me slowly, and about 99 of me is DEAD! I dread homework so much. >> Die! stabs homework and burns it**

**To the reviewers: Sorry for not updating in so long. .. Feel free to smack me upside the head for not doing what you all wanted me to do. And especially when the chapters are short. So here's a catch--I'm going to try to update one short and/or medium chapter every other day next week, like a marathon! This time, I'm keeping my word on this one, I'll force myself to write unless I have a very good reason. xD **

Chapter 5:Malice's Horror

Malice walked towards Ein, flicking him on the forehead with her nails/fingers very hard, "never ignore a girl, Ein, unless you want to be a hobo with no wife or a girlfriend." She gave him another flick.

Ein sighed, "Malice, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be... somewhere else?"

"I watch you kiddies to see if you do anything moronic enough such as to dance dirty, or make out in the restrooms. You see, highschools can be hectic and crazy."

"Like you..." Ein muttered.

"Say what?" Malice snapped.

"Nothing."

"I swear--you kids act like you're more mature and smarter! Sometimes makes me wonder why some think they're smart when they act so stupid as to making others think they have negative IQ! Stupid, you know?" Malice then grabbed Ein's ear and pulled him towards the entrance, "now go get in after getting your name cleared off the list to make sure you belong here--we don't want people sneaking in, do we? After all, you snuck in different places... a lot of times."

Fia had already went to verify that she had gotten an entrance pass and all that, while Malice was talking non-stop about worthless details to Ein, who was trying desperately to get away. Unfortunately, Malice only caused him pain by pulling him on the ear and lecturing about how to dance and such in a prom. Ein, however, wasn't interested at all in what Malice wanted to say. Especially when someone was actually waiting for him(AKA Fia).

"... got that, Ein?" Ein snapped out of his daze as he had ignored every word Malice had said.

"Er, yeah..."

"You're lying!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Just 'cause I said so!"

"Ooookay..."

Fia walked up to the two, and looked over at Ein, "Oh, Fia, is something wrong?" Ein asked, noticing a small uneasy look on Fia's face.

"The line grew longer while you two were talking."

"What! Nooooooooooo!" Ein couldn't help but shout out as he saw from the side, at the least a hundred students waiting in line, "Now I have to stand in the line all over again!"

"Which will take a good thirty minutes." Malice snorted, and Ein looked at her.

"It's your fault!"

"Respect your elders, boy!" She flicked his forehead again, except harder.

"Ow! Why!" Ein shouted back.

"I was once your age, and I never acted like you did!"

Ein raised a brow, "so, you're calling yourself old?"

"Are you _trying _to get me angry on purpose or what?" Malice said, looking as if she was ready to knock the light out of the poor freshman.

Fia only sighed, and walked away from the two, as they received odd glances from the other students. _I don't know these two, I don't know these two... yeah, just think like that, Fia. You don't know them, and you never did... yeah... _She couldn't help but try to make herself act sa if she wasn't one of them, to ensure that she didn't receive odd glances either. Especially when Malice always usually got everyone's attention, in the most odd and 'horrifying' ways.

Somehow, while Fia was thinking to herself, Ein had managed to get away from Malice without her noticing. Probably when she was going on and on about another lecture on some 'worthless crap'. He lightly tapped Fia's shoulder, then ran off, with Fia following him quickly.

"Phew! That was... that was worse than a heart attack." Ein gasped for breath, for he had ran as fast as he could.

Fia came walking along, giving him the -- look, "Well, now we'll be the laughing stock of the prom. Probably. You don't have to shout out for everyone to see..."

Ein sighed, "sorry, Fia. Now, I think Malice should be out of the line by now--let's go back and I'll go get my verification."

Soon after, Ein had gotten his verification and allowed into the room. There was already many students dancing, and he looked around for any sign of Malice. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Malice standing on the side, looking at the students with an observant eye. Quickly, he dragged himself and Fia to the way other side of the room, not wanting a Malice glued onto them while they 'danced'. _Wait... now that I think about it, I'm not very good at dancing... oh, the humilation! _Ein groaned internally with shame as he took a deep breath.

As soon as Ein and Fia had managed to get a good tempo and start off, Ein nearly bumped into five other students for lacking experience. Fia only giggled slightly at him, which made him turn as red as a tomato from humiliation. But that red soon turned into smoke as he saw Malice smirking at him, doing a 'shoo' motion with her hand as in her case of language--"good luck".

Ein gulped, and Fia looked at him, "you okay? You look sick..."

Ein literally kicked himself, _Keep it togther, Ein, keep it together! It's just Malice watching your dooming humiliati--wait, watching my humiliation? Oh Gods, NO!_

**A/N: Not as funny as other chapters in my opinion, but I was rushing. >> Besides, I liked Ein's last thoughts: "Oh Gods, NO!" xD**


End file.
